I'm With You
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Inspired by Avril Lavegne's song. Kira wakes alone, with no memory...but her white knight might save her. AU. Krent. Not a songfic. No longer a oneshot.
1. I'm With You

A\N: Avril Lavegne inspired this. So I hate her. She gave me a plot bunny which WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!

* * *

I'm...alone. On a bridge. Hiding under rubble.

I don't know who I am. I know someone gave me a thick black jacket, and I clutch it around me, walking through the destruction.

It's so...empty.

I finger the bracelet on my wrist. There's wires inside of it, I realize. But they're cut. It won't work, whatever it is.

Why am I so alone?

I look around. No one's here, just beggars, people like me. They don't belong, either.

I don't know if I ever belonged.

I look up. There's just the sky and the city and me. I like it.

So I start walking. I don't know where I'm going. I don't think I'm going anywhere. I think I'm just walking.

I like just walking.

I yawn, then smile. I'm sleepy. That's a nice feeling, a new one. Does it always feel so warm and good?

I step through deserted streets, through a deserted city. I'm a little scared now. What happened to the people?

I walk up to a house and knock on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

A tiny face pokes out of a window above me. I smile. "Hi! Can I talk to you?"

The tiny face pulls away, and the window slams. I jump, then start running.

I don't want this. I want to be far, far away. So far this is just a bad memory.

I keep running. I'm scared now. Tears roll down my face. Who am I? What's going on?

I run straight into someone. I yelp when he grabs me, laughing. "Hey, lookit this! Pretty little girl."

I struggle, trying to fight, and he and some others just laugh more. "Fire in her, hunh?"

"Ah, make a perfect match for you, Miguel."

"Just get it over with." A bossy voice. Will he help me?

"Please." I whimper. "Help me." Why do I sound so scared? I'm not scared of them. They're laughing. That's good, right?

"Sure, sweetie." One says, wrapping me in his arms. "I'll help ya out. C'mere, gimme a kiss."

He forces his toung into my mouth, and I pull away, scared again. "Stop it!" I gasp. "Stop, please..."

He slaps me, and I spin awkwardly into a wall. I can't do anything, just stare up at the guy as he walks tword me...

"Leave her alone."

The men laugh. "What are ya, knight in shinin' armor?" One slurs. "C'mon. Give us a minute."

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Whoever he is, he takes on the men easily. I don't move as he turns to me. He's Latino, wearing a white shirt and smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He frowns. "Don't you remember me?"

I stand up. "No. I don't even remember my name."

He nods slowly. "I'm Trent. I'm your boyfreind. And your name is Kira. C'mon, I'll take you to Mesegog. He'll explain everything."

"Mesegog?" I ask, taking his hand. Something feels...right about him. Nice.

"He's our boss." Trent kisses my cheek. "He's a grouch, but it's okay. He's on our side. You'll like him. Promise."

I look back once as we walk away.

I know the men are dead.


	2. Somewhere I Belong

A\N: Now it's on someone's Story Alert, so I have to start working on it. Dang. Actually, it's a fun li'l plot bunny...if it would just eat those stupid carrots instead of my brains...BTW, whoever reads this, reveiw! Please! I can't update if I don't know how I'm doing.

* * *

I have a name.

Kira. Kira Ford.

I repeat it to myself. Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger.

Evil Yellow Ranger.

I don't know why everyone says evil. I mean, what Trent told me is that Dr. O's trying to kill everyone. We're stopping him.

That's good. Not evil.

Maybe they're all just moody or something. I dunno.

I hum to myself, some tune I don't remember the words to. I like exploring. Reefside is a beautiful city.

I spot a cafe and head to it. It looks cool. And...and I think I've been here before.

I walk cautiously inside. It's noisy, full of teenagers. There's a stage...

...a...stage...

"You okay?"

I blink, coming back to reality. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I smile at the woman. Redheaded, green clothes. She looks nice.

"Kir...no. Sorry. Wrong person."

I shrug. Ok-ay, wierdo. The redhead walks off, looking sad.

I follow her.

She ducks into a storage room, crying. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Did I say something?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, it's just...you look like a freind. Can...can I help you with anything?"

"No, I just wanted to be sure you were okay." That's good. That's what I do, I help people.

The woman smiles. "I'm fine. You can get on a computer if you want, they're free."

I nod. Good idea.

I head to a computer, googling Kira Ford. I get about ten awnsers.

Why aren't there more?

School records, a music video. Music I downloaded.

I hum a few songs. I like them.

I wrote them, didn't I?

"Freak you out, freak you out..."

I feel\hear Haley coming and stop singing, clicking on a quiz link. What Batman Personality Are You. I've never seen Batman.

Of course, I end up as Batman.

I hear my morpher beep and get up.

Time to save the world.


	3. Darkness

A\N: Oh, come ON!! What do I haveta do, beg? I know! TrentKira in this chapter! Now reveiw!!

* * *

I wander through Mesegog's island.

It's empty. So empty. Like Reefside. I give up and teleport there.

Stargazing's pointless anyway.

The city's quiet again. Alone.

I walk through the streets, looking for something. Adventure. Excitement.

A dare.

My dreams.

Anything.

The streets look like a movie, shining city lights sparkling stars to match the invisible ones in the black sky. Rubble is everywhere, and I pick my way through it, waiting for someone to come dare me. For an adventure to come to me.

Darkness surround me...

I laugh bitterly. I wonder what darkness tastes like? Is it like this soft, subtle flow seeping into my mouth and heart?

Or is it Trent's kiss?

I sit. Nothing.

Why is there nothing?

I pull out my pocketknife. What is this?

"Who are you?" I ask myself. "What are you?"

I see scars on my arm. I touch the knife to them.

They match.

Did I cut myself?

Why?

I trace a line along my skin--gently--with the knife. It hurts.

But...oh, God. It's so _good_.

Deeper. The cut needs to be deeper...

I relax, letting the pain soothe me away, letting the darkness envelop me. Oh, God, I'm losing it. I'm totally losing it.

"Kira? Oh my god."

Trent reaches for the knife. "Stop. Please."

I shake my head. "I wanted to know...if I did it. If I'm..."

Trent kisses me.

I blink.

He says, softly and so strongly, "Kira, if I lose you, I'll kill myself."

What am I feeling? What's so important about him?

"Do I love you?"

Trent laughs, shaking his head. "I don't know. But I'm in love with you."

Darkness is enveloping me. Oh, God, I feel beautiful and deadly and so cold, so empty...

"I love you too."

Trent kisses me again. His toung pushes mine back, his arms around me, and I drop my knife, reaching up to pull his shoulders to mine. His body presses against mine, his teeth nipping my lip. I moan, and he goes back to kissing me, easily stronger than me, so passionate, so...perfect.

So dark.

He looks down at me, then whispers, "I know someplace we can go further."

I try to dechiper the sentence, then blush. Uh...

Trent pulls me up. I feel a second of worry. Do I get a say in this?

I don't think I want one, though. I love the darkness. And it's taking me, enveloping me, with every step I take.

And I love Trent.

He takes me to a house, kissing me the whole way there. He leads me in, to a bedroom covered in art. Then he kisses me passionatly.

I moan, hearing him shut the door with his foot. He moves to my neck. "Please." I whisper. "Please..."

He half-carries me to the bed, half-throwing me on it. I feel darkness and desire rising, making me want him so much...

Trent crawls on top of me, pinning my arms down as I try to touch his chest. "No..." He whispers, biting my neck. I shudder, gasping at the sheer thrill. "Not yet."

I'm right. He's perfect. Perfect darkness...

Every touch seeps darkness into my skin, his hands, his lips, everywhere, inside me, reaching for me. I can't do anything, helpless, estatic and despairing at the same time.

He fills me, and it's so amazing, so new. For just one second, it's just us, lost in a world I've never seen.

Then darkness fills me again, deep within me, until I cry out, my body crying out too.

We lay there as the darkness recedes, and I realize I want it back. My drug, my addiction, is slipping away from me...

No. Please.

I need it.

"Do that again." I whisper to Trent. "Please."

Trent laughs, kissing me. "Yeah." He says, his voice as strange as mine. "Sure, angel." Why is his voice strange?

I don't care.

I just need the darkness.


	4. Battle

A\N: Okay, one reveiw. We're getting somewhere...BTW, no, Reefside wasn't destroyed. A couple buildings got knocked over and no one put them up 'cause it was the middle of the night.

* * *

The Rangers look so surprised.

I smirk. What d'you know, I'm back. Knocking me out of my Zord did absolutly nothing, didn't it, Black Ranger? Just knocked over some buildings...

I enjoy the sweet lethalness, darkness filling my mouth like a subtle drink. Then I attack.

The Red Ranger--Conner--falls easily, tripping over my foot. Ethan's next, the Blue Ranger. He puts up something of a fight, then backs off.

I spin and counter Black Ranger's staff with my own. Smart, little boy Blue, stay away and let Black Ranger fight for you.

"Kira, what's wrong with you?" Black Ranger asks.

"Three walking headaches?" I counter.

Our staffs lock. "Kira. Stop fighting us. Now."

I let out a ptera-scream. Black Ranger goes flying.

When he stands up, something's different about him. More threatening. I frown. Hmm...was that supposed to happen?

"Enjoy that?" He asks. "It's the last hit you're getting in."

He charges at me, and I block, wondering where the hell he gets his strength from. I reach for the darkness and feel it waiting, filling me, flooding my veins.

It gives me my strength.

Trent ducks between me and Black Ranger. "Switch." He offers.

I shrug, heading for Blue and Red. Red says, "Kira, come on, don't you remember me?"

"Nope. Don't want to."

"Dude, what're we gonna do?" Blue asks in a whisper. I can hear you, Ethan.

"Just don't hit too hard."

Ethan pauses incredulously. I pause in sheer amazement.

"She's still a girl!" Red protests.

Uh-hunh. "As a matter of fact," I say sweetly, "I _am_ a girl."

Then I spin-kick his head. It gives a satisfying snap and sends him flying.

"Thanks for noticing." I finish, then turn to Blue.

He mutters something that sounds like, "Gee, thanks, Jock-boy," then charges at me.

He's really not that tough. I send him flying with one scream.

Then I go back to Black Ranger. Trent's backing off, his side cut.

Black Ranger hurt my boyfriend.

I feel rage, deep red, replacing darkness. "You hurt him." I growl, attacking.

"Kira, it's a battle. We're going to hurt each other if we keep fighting."

"No, _I_ am gonna hurt _you_." I correct, sending a ptera-scream at him. I follow it up with a spin-kick.

Black Ranger catches my leg, twisting me so I fall to the ground. I see white for a second, then feel darkness flood me, lift me up and send me charging at Black Ranger.

"Power orb!" He shouts, and something blindingly bright hits me.

I fall deeper than I thought the ground was, and I feel my body relax. No, don't, not yet! I still have to win.

Then I feel someone picking my body up and realize I've been captured.

Shit.


	5. Captive

A\N: A few more...okay! You guys are back! Yaaay!!

* * *

I watch and wait.

The Rangers are just talking. They brought Haley here. She looks so shocked. I guess I look different or something...

I don't like this. I don't like being helpless. I'm scared, and I can't keep the memory of those men out of my head.

Please let me live.

Please...

I curl up, reaching for the darkness. I can't run past the Rangers--I can't run at all. I tried and fell before I could do anything. I nearly screamed when they tried to help me.

Why are they being so nice? What do they want from me? People don't act like this...

The darkness finally surrounds me, and I drink it in, relaxing a little. I feel better. More dangerous. I'll be okay; they can't hurt me!

Black Ranger turns to me, and I shrink back, my fear hitting me like a lead weight.

"Kira?" He asks. "What happened? How'd Trent find you?"

I shake my head mutely. Darkness, protect me, please, shelter me.

Black Ranger crouches next to me. "Kira. You need to tell me what happened."

I keep my face blank. "No." I say quietly.

Black Ranger sighs. Haley says, "Kir, it's okay. We're your friends, even if you don't remember it."

"I don't have any friends." The words come out of me before I meant them to. "And I don't want to talk to you."

Black Ranger stands up suddenly, looking angry. "Kira, damnit, talk to us!" He snaps.

My mask slips, for just one second, and they all see it. My fear.

My helplessness.

Black Ranger blinks, looking surprised. Haley walks over to him. "Tommy, stop it now or I'm kicking you out of here." She hisses.

Why is she helping me? Why would she care?

"She's on their side, Hales." Red Ranger says. "She fought us, she won't talk to us..." He walks off. "Forget her."

Ethan looks at me, almost sympathetically.

"You comin', Eth?"

I want to ask him to stay. He's safe, like a brother. I need a brother here. Black Ranger can't hurt me if he's here. But Ethan walks off, whispering, "Sorry, Kira," to me.

I watch the adults, waiting. My tough mask is in place, this time unbreakable. No matter what they do to me.

Black Ranger says, "Hales..."

"No, Tommy."

What are they saying? Why don't I understand it?

Black Ranger looks down at me, his face cold, utterly devoid of life. "If you don't want to talk to us, that's your choice. But I'm not letting you hurt anyone else."

"You hurt Trent." I hiss, rage filling me. No! Rage is bad. I lose control if I'm angry. But I can't stop being angry... "You think I'll hurt someone? Make sure_ you_ don't."

Black Ranger walks off. Haley does, too.

Then I'm alone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and with it comes tears. I curl up, letting the tears fall.

Trent, where are you? Are you okay? You're not here, you're safe, that's what matters. I have to find you. I have to know you're okay. But I'm probably going to die here.

I shut my eyes. They'll kill me. The Rangers are going to kill me.

Just let it be quick.

What will it feel like? Can I go into the darkness? Live there from now on? That would be so wonderful...

I flinch as the door opens, my head jerking up. Black Ranger. Great. He can see that I've been crying.

He walks down to me, not saying anything. I try not to let my fear show as he puts a hand on my back.

"I'm sorry." He says softly. "This must be terrifying for you. But I'm not the bad guy, Kira. I just..." He sighs again. "I'm scared Mesegog hurt you." He explains. "And I want to be sure you're okay. I was worried, that's all. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I keep my head buried in my knees.

"Kira, can you please talk to me?"

"You're going to kill me anyway." I point out. "I'm not telling you anything."

Black Ranger pauses again, then starts rubbing my back. I want to throw him off me or cry more, and I'm not sure which.

"Kira, I will never, _ever_ hurt you." He says. "I have to defend myself, but I would never hurt you unless you attacked me. Hey, look at me." He crouches, tilting my chin up so I look at him. "I'm going to protect you. When you found the Yellow Gem, I promised myself that I'd always keep you guys safe. And I won't hurt you. Okay?"

I look at him, wary. He could lie. So easily.

But maybe he's not...

I want to know.

But I nod anyway. Easier than listening to him talk for hours.

"Can you tell me what happened when you woke up?" Dr. O asks. "Just that."

I consider. He can't hurt anyone by knowing it, can he?

"I...I was under some rubble. Someone gave me a jacket. They said I was lost and told me to go to the police." I remember aloud. "But...some men attacked me, and Trent swooped in and saved me..."


	6. Escape

A\N: And no reviews. Come _on_, guys...

* * *

Conner throws the soccer ball at me. Again.

I grab it and sit on it. Conner and I are both in the Lair, him because Ethan can't concentrate while Conner's talking, and me because it's easier to be around one Ranger than three.

Conner rolls his eyes, saying, "Give me back my ball."

"You have balls?" I ask mildly.

Red Ranger superspeeds over to me, grabbing his soccer ball and knocking me to the ground, my fractured rib hitting the side of the chair. I gasp, trying to catch my breath and see through the white pain.

Red Ranger touches my shoulder, and I attack him blindly. I don't want him anywhere near me.

He fights back, striking my stomach hard enough to bruise. I kick him, then ptera-scream.

He knocks me down, and I knee him in the crotch. He moans, and I snort as I scramble to my feet.

"I win." I say coldly.

Conner superspeeds at me, pinning me to the wall. "You don't win." He says. "You. Lose. You and Mesegog are always gonna lose. So give up. Good always wins. And we always destroy the freaks like you."

I almost throw up. Darkness surrounds me, protecting me, and I welcome it eagerly. Too eagerly--I slip into my mind.

_I'm somewhere I've never been, somewhere dark and quiet. I smile, sitting down and curling up. The room is small, the walls touching me, soft like blankets. It's safe here, safe and warm..._

"Kira?"

I blink awake, jumping as I see Black Ranger's face in front of mine. What in the world...

"Kira, you okay?"

I nod slowly, glaring at Red Ranger. He needs to die. Soon.

"Would one of you tell me just what happened?" Dr. O asks. I almost recognize that tone...yeah. His leader tone. When he wants us to listen to him.

Us?

I knew him?

"Nothing. Just goofing off."

"Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Just goofing off doesn't make someone faint." Dr. O points out.

Red Ranger rolls his eyes. "Nothing. Told you."

Dr. O sighs, then leads Red Ranger away, muttering to him.

I look around. I have to get out of here, before Red Ranger can convince the others to kill me.

Then I hear an explosion. I smile. Hope Red Ranger got caught in it.

Arms wrap around me, and a hand muffles my scream. "Shh, Beautiful." Trent whispers. "Just me."

I turn to him, kissing him deeply. Oh, God, I missed him...

"Come on." He whispers. "Let's go home."


	7. My World

A\N: More chappies! And if you don't let me _reply_ to your reviews, no, they don't count! Sign in already! Then I can't tell you what I think of those reviews! ;)

* * *

I hate this place.

I stare at the green walls, frowning. I'm not weak. Mesegog's wrong. I'm not weak.

Am I?

I feel darkness seeping into me. No. I have the power of the night, the silence and lethality of a dagger. I'm not weak.

And it wasn't like Mesegog needed to throw me out of the lab anyway. He's not even working on anything.

I sigh, sinking to the floor. I almost miss Dr. O. Least he didn't insult me. He never has.

I blink.

Where'd that come from?

I shut my eyes, eagerly searching my memories. I knew them, didn't I? They were...friends? Enimies?

Who are they?

I remember...silver...

No. Grey...grey sky...

_Under a grey sky. Crying. I was crying. Younger. A few months younger._

_A house. My old house. Screaming inside it. My parents fighting. I winced, wishing myself away, anywhere but here. I hate it here. I want to be safe again._

_I run. Far, quickly, trying not to cry._

_"Kira?" Dr. O opening the door. I smile, saying something nonsensical._

_No questions. Just a smile. "Kay. Ethan's here too. Maybe you could get some homework done for a change."_

Just a smile...

He protected me, didn't he? Dr. O...like my daddy.

_--fist flying into my face--_

_--I'm leaving you!--_

No! No, not like him! Something different. Better.

I shake my head. He's the bad guy. Trying to destroy the world.

_..."I know it's hard, Kira. But we have to save the world." A soft hug. "I'm sorry."_

_Shaking my head. "Didn't like him. Just don't like him leaving."_

_"Your dad's a jerk."..._

I get up and pace.

Why aren't there awnsers? Why?

Why won't my memories leave me alone?

I find a portal and drop to Earth. I need to be alone now.

I need my world back.


	8. Parents

A\N: I'm on a roll. At least this muse likes me!

* * *

How did I end up at Cyberspace?

I stare at it in frusteration. I want to go in there.

I can't. Haley would try to get me back.

I don't want to go back. But I don't want to go home.

"Kira?"

I turn, seeing a woman. The woman looks like she's been crying. "K..Kira?" She stammers, grabbing my arm. "Oh, God.."

"Judy, stop." A man walks over to her, pulling her away from me. "I'm sorry. You look...like someone she knew."

Is that...my mother? My father?

Oh my god...

I'm your daughter. Don't you know me? Can you help me? Would you? Please, can you help me?

Why can't I talk?

"No, no, that's my baby, Dave, she's Kira, I know she is!" Mom pleads.

Dad leads her away.

I stare at them, trying not to be sick, to scream, to do anything...god, I want to chase them...

Please, come back...

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_Fighting again. After Daddy hit me._

_"I'm leaving you!"_

_"Go ahead!"_

They're together again...because of me? Did I do that?

Is that why Mom was crying?

"Kira?"

"That...that was..." I whisper.

"Hey. It's okay." Dr. O says. "It's okay. Come on. Do you want to go talk to them?"

I turn, staring at him. "You said I was dead."

"We thought you were." Dr. O explains.

I hate him. More than I've hated everyone. "She was crying."

"Kira, it's okay." Dr. O soothes me. I feel tears on my face. I'm crying? Why am I crying? I don't like them.

I shake my head. "It's not okay." I tell him. "Rangers don't hurt people. It's not okay."

He wraps me in a hug, and I cry into his shoulder, scared to death and wishing that I could escape into the darkness again, could be safe.

But I want to be in the light again.

I don't know why, but as Dr. O soothes me, I realize that I don't like the darkness.

I want to be happy again.


	9. Dead

A\N: Okay, now the muse won't leave me alone. Creepy stalker muse!

* * *

I know there's trouble before I hear it.

Trent's screaming in pain. I run to him, and when I see Mesegog, I don't hesitate, just ptera-scream him away.

I unstrap Trent, trying frantically to save him. He's so hurt...

"Kira?" He asks.

I kiss his lips quickly. "Come on, love." I tell him. "I gotta get you out of here..."

"You are going nowhere."

I step between the monster and Trent. "Traitor." He hisses. "I saved you, and this is how you repay me?"

"Leave Trent alone." I tell him.

Mesegog slaps me, but I don't stumble. I love Trent. I'm going to protect him.

"You cannot save him." Mesegog hisses.

"She doesn't need to."

Dr. O followed me. Of course. I feel a little bit of me smile at that, how much he cares.

"You!" Mesegog hisses\screams.

Tyrannodrones pop up, everywhere. I shout out my morphing call, twirling into the monsters. I have to save Trent. He can't even morph, he's hurt so bad.

Dr. O and I make a good team. Which is kinda weird. But cool, too.

"Stop, Kira."

I spin.

Mesegog has Trent, his claw around Trent's neck. "If you keep fighting, I will kill him."

No.

No!

"Let him go." There's no hesitation in my tone, no fear. It startles me. What _am_ I?

"I'd listen to her." Dr. O says.

Mesegog just laughs.

No, oh, God, no...

Trent looks at me, his eyes wide, and I hear Mesegog say, somewhere far away, "Demorph."

I obey the command, keeping my eyes on Trent. Mesegog hisses, pleased.

"Leave them alone." Dr. O says. "Your fight's with me."

Mesegog laughs. "I don't think so."

Tyrannodrones surround us, pinning my arms behind my back. I let them, too far away to care.

Trent, oh, God, what's going to happen to you? Please be all right, please...

Mesegog starts messing with a control panel. "Enjoy your last few moments." He hisses. "Soon you'll be dead, and the island with it!"

"You're going to kill yourself too?" Dr. O asks mildly. "I didn't think you were that crazy."

Mesegog laughs. "My dreams will live on!"

"Dr. O?" I say. "I think the guy's offically passed the 'crazy' stage."

Suddenly Trent shouts, "Dino Thunder, Drago Power!"

He shoots around, freeing us. I shout out my morphing call too, hearing Dr. O say it at the same time.

Elsa and Zeltrax appear, and it's just chaos, but somehow I see Trent, and he's shouting at me, saying, "Go! I'll take care of this!"

"No!" I scream. "Trent--"

"GO!"

Dr. O grabs my arm, yanking me to a portal. I see Trent demorph, and Mesegog transforms into his father.

Then green spins around me.

I fall, and wince. Then I jump up, looking around for Trent. He's here. He has to be here.

"Kira! Calm down. It's over. You're safe now."

I blink. God, that was scary...

I hear a faint, soft boom. Like an explosion. Dr. O winces. "What'd he have there, nukes?"

Someone's missing.

"Dr. O? Where's Trent?"

Dr. O looks at me, his eyes full of pity, and I shake my head, standing, looking around. We're in a bare rock quarry, and he's not here, no, oh, God, no...

"No." I whisper. "No, he's, he's not, he's fine--"

"Kira..." Dr. O says, gently. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" I shout. "He's fine! He's fine, Dr. O, okay, and he's here, I know he's here!"

Dr. O just looks at me.

No.

Oh, God, no...

The scream is a sound I didn't know I could make. I collapse, sobbing, and Dr. O tries to soothe me.

Too late.

He's dead.

My heart is dead.


	10. Epilouge

A\N: The last chappie. Sorry, guys...all good things must come to an end.

* * *

I can't hear the words.

I keep my eyes on Trent's coffin, and I'm so lost in the memory I can't hear the words of the eulogy.

I remember Trent taking off his helmet. His father smiling down at him.

He had peace.

Why wasn't it enough?

Other memories start to slip into my mind. His defense of me, when I couldn't remember anything. His smiles. His strength.

The good shining through the bad.

I don't want to cry. I just sit there, stone, alone.

And I remember.

I remember how he loved me.

And all anyone knows is that he was evil.

I can't say anything. Dr. O said he'd talk to everyone. He is now, saying that Trent was a good kid, just caught up in events he couldn't deal with.

I hear people crying. Something's wet on my face, and...and I think I'm crying.

I look at the coffin. It wasn't your time, love. We were supposed to heal, to forget being turned and to fall even more in love with each other.

It's wrong. This is so wrong. He can't be dead.

I need you.

I feel my stomach lurching, and I stay still, trying not to throw up. I need him here. I need him, not to feed the darkness, but to hold me while I cry, to kiss and fall in love with.

Why isn't he here?

I realize the funeral's over. Dr. O stands next to me as they put the coffin in the ground. He's saying something, but I can't hear it.

"Kira? You okay?"

I nod slowly. "I'm gonna stay here." I say quietly.

Everyone leaves. I kneel beside Trent's grave.

"I'm alone again, sweetie." I whisper, tears falling onto the grave. "My parents don't believe I'm alive. I have to stay with Dr. O." I laugh bitterly. "I'm always alone, aren't I? But...damn, Trent. I thought you were different. I didn't think you'd do this." I shut my eyes, trailing my finger over the headstone. "They put an angel on your headstone." I tell him. "I told them it was cheesy, but I think you'd like it."

I don't open my eyes. "I'm scared, love." I admit. "I don't remember everything yet. I don't want to go on without you here to help me. And I wish I were with you, because anything's better than being away from you. And now I can't even open my eyes, because I want to pretend you're here with me."

I stay there, eyes shut, wishing, praying that when I open my eyes, he'll be behind me, smiling...

But no one's there.

And finally, I have to open my eyes.

The graveyard is empty, except for Dr. O. He holds out his hand to me.

I take it, but as we walk away, my heart stays in the ground with Trent.

I don't think it'll ever leave again.


End file.
